Information exchanges have changed processes associated with work and personal environments. Automation and improvements in processes have expanded the scope of capabilities offered for personal and business data consumption. With the development of faster and smaller electronics, a variety of mobile devices have integrated into daily lives. A modern mobile device includes components to provide variety of services such as communication, display, imaging, voice, and/or data capture, among others. Abilities of the modern mobile device jump exponentially when networked to other resources that provide previously unimagined number of services associated with medical imaging.
Commercial Medical Imaging systems such as ultrasound, x-ray, mammography, computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), positron emission tomography (PET) use proprietary software to protect the manufacturers' intellectual property and regulation compliant storage and communication protocols to ensure patient privacy. Imaging systems are used for detection and diagnosis of medical conditions such as cancer, cardiovascular disease and other diseases of different body parts including but not limited to breast, lungs, musculoskeletal, thyroid, kidney, liver, prostate and other body parts. Third party software applications developers face potential challenges associated with many different software platforms which support the numerous vendors' hardware medical imaging devices.